haileyk327fandomcom-20200215-history
Dopeys on a Rope
Dopeys on a Rope is the 14th episode of Angry Birds Toons. Synopsis The Pigs plan a sneak attack from above, the Birds soon take the bounce out their bungee. Plot At night, the Bad Piggies are trying to steal the eggs while suspended by a rope. One of the Minion Pigs is lowered down to the bird's eggs, he begins to revolve around the eggs and when the tougue clings to them. Red spots the pig and gets angry to him. Red beats the pig up, sending him flying up into the underside of the cliff. Later in the morning, Red, who got tried from protecting the eggs, change shifts with Chuck. Corporal Pig gets an idea, which the Pigs lowered a mirror. When Chuck looks at himself in the mirror, he thinks that he is handsome. While Chuck admires his reflection in the mirror, another Minion Pig is lowered down to get the eggs, but Chuck see the pig in the mirror. Chuck saw the pig, the pig tries to hide and Chuck beats the pig up. The Minion Pig flies back up and destroy th edge of the cliff, freeded the pig that was stuck in it. The two pigs fly in the air before falling and smashing onto the other pigs. In the afternoon, Chuck got tired to protect the eggs and change shift with the Blues. Then Corporal Pig gets anotheridea, which in order to distract the Blues, he throws a ball into their line of sight. The ball bounced away and the Blues ran for it. Corporal Pig and two Minion Pigs begin to be lowered down, but Corporal Pig abruptly stops descending. Corporal Pig yells for the pig supposedly operating the ropes, only to suddenly fall and crash into the ground. The other pigs laugh at him and he orders them to quit laughing. Soon, the three pigs see the Blues on the cliff, they had tied the other pig with the rope on the crane and gagged him with the ball. The Blues push a tied boulder off the cliff and the pigs on the ground try to run away. Only Corporal Pig gets smashedand the other pig laugh at him again. The boulder flies into the air and hits the pigs, and they begin bouncing off each other in the style of a Newton's cradle. At the end of the day, Red returna and sees the Newton's cradle. The Blues join him and together they enjoy watching the pigs and the boulder rebounding. Cast (in order of appearance) *Eggs *Minion Pigs *Corporal Pig *Red *Chuck *The Blues Trivia *This is the first time that the Blue Birds realy wanted to guard the eggs, but got distracted by the pigs. *The characters are completely traditionally in this episode, like the Angry birds Star Wars Cinematic Trailer. *This is the second time the Blues' theme song was heard. The first was in the episode True Blue? *The name of this episode is based off of "Dopes on Slopes". *Corporal Pig lokks different in this episode. He has wrinkles, his skin has a darker color, his eyes are covered but his helmet most of the time, his helmet is darker and more busted with a card with a spade of aces strapped on by the belt on the helmet and when his helmet is off his head, he has spots on his head. *This is the third time that Corporal Pig's helmet was taken or fall off. *This is the sixth episode to have the title change. It was originally called "Mission Implausible". *When Chuck finds the pig trying to steal the eggs, the pig say "uh oh..." then hides behind the eggs. *Chuck and the Blues say "Bye" in the episode. *If you can hear Corporal Pig say "Fetch", he throw the ball in this episode Error *When both pigs are pulled with the rope, you ca see a lake or a pond. *While Corporal Pig is falling, the pig on the left is invisble but a shadow appears. A spill-second later, when Corporal Pig crashed into the ground the pig on the left appears. Gallery Dopeys on a Rope Eggs.PNG 5547 176021375901318 1595805214 n.jpg DOPEYS ON A ROPE CORPORAL AND PIG.png Ehe6.jpg 971996 593220610709535 505984564 n.jpg Др.jpg DOPEYS ON A ROPE RED SPOT PIGGY.jpg 1008369 10151803497409928 1721377288 o.png DOPEYS ON A ROPE PIG FAIL.jpg 1010276 184558661709993 130030211 n.png DOPEYS ON A ROPE PIG STUCK.png Dopeys on a Rope Chuck Arrives.PNG DOPEYS ON A ROPE CORPORAL AND PIG 2.png DOPEYS ON A ROPE CHUCK MIRROR.png 86b5092b870.jpg Dopeys on a Rope Chuck and Mirror.PNG 781545976.png 02.jpg 1005871 176037089233080 1852374608 n.jpg 484759 184559161709943 394486884 n.png DOPEYS ON A ROPE CHUCK ANGRY.png Image 188228 1.jpg Rope pigremake.jpg DOPEYS ON A ROPE PIGGIES FALLING.jpg Dopeys on a Rope Blues Arrive.PNG 03.jpg 781232735.png Dopeys on a Rope Blues on Duty.PNG Dopeys on a Rope Blues See Ball.PNG DOPEYS ON A ROPE BLUES BALL.png DOPEYS ON A ROPE PIGS LOWERED.png DOPEYS ON A ROPE CORPORAL PIG NO HELMET.png 05.jpg 441380261 640.jpg 1002975 176021995901256 165962465 n.jpg BM3moWICYAAVJhA.png Dopeys on a Rope End.PNG Pigsonarope.jpeg Angry Birds Toons S01 E14 HD 720p.mkv thumbs -2013.08.04 13.39.18-.jpg Dopeys on a Rope Behind the Scenes.PNG Category:Angry Birds Toons Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes 11-20 Category:Eggs appearance Category:Red appearance Category:Chuck appearance Category:The Blues appearance